During various downhole operations there may be a need to control sand and/or other debris entrained in to downhole fluids. Sand screens may be provided about a tubular having inlet openings that receive downhole fluids. The sand screens may include one or more layers each having gradually decreasing opening sizes with an outer most screen layer including openings that are larger than an innermost screen layer. Currently, sand screens may be formed by diffusion bonding screen sheets to one another to form multiple screen layers. Additionally, ribs may be diffusion bonded to the inner most one of the multiple screen layers. Once bonded, the multiple screen layers are rolled into a tube, edge joined, and then mounted to a tubular.